


Babydoll

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Lingerie, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: For a request on Tumblr: Dean Ambrose fan fiction request - You need help lingerie shopping…Who do you call? None other than Maryse! Meet up by the store and get started. Telling Maryse the details on your outfit ( babydoll) with lace and expose cleavage. After a couple hours, finally fond the perfect one. Give a fashion show and Maryse is all smiles. Later on, Dean is in for a surprise of his life! Details, daddy kink and romance!Excerpt: Your idea of hell is Victoria’s Secret. There’s so much pink it’s honestly just blinding. It’s absolutely too much but for your man, you’ll brave the ludicrously bright jungle of lace, satin and silk. Dean’s been working so hard lately what with the superstar shake up and his Intercontinental title reign that he deserves a little down time. Victoria’s Secret is going to help you make that down time a whole lot sexier.





	Babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> As always with my work this is cross posted from tumblr: http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com

Your idea of hell is Victoria’s Secret. There’s so much pink it’s honestly just blinding. It’s absolutely too much but for your man, you’ll brave the ludicrously bright jungle of lace, satin and silk. Dean’s been working so hard lately what with the superstar shake up and his Intercontinental title reign that he deserves a little down time. Victoria’s Secret is going to help you make that down time a whole lot sexier.

Lingerie isn’t something you’ve ever really been interested it. Sure it looks pretty but it had always seemed like a whole lot of effort for so little reward. How long was it actually going to be on your body ? You just hadn’t seen the point. Dean however had expressed a few times over the course of your relationship the wish to see you in something a little sexier underwear-wise. So now you were finally going to make Daddy’s wish come true. First though, you were going to need a little help from your fashion fairy godmother.

“Maryse I need you to come shopping with me. I have to go into Victoria’s Secret and I need my fashion Yoda there to hold my hand” Maryse is saying yes before you’ve even finished the word shopping. You’d expected as much. Maryse lives to shop and her lingerie collection is terrifying. You don’t even know what half of it’s called and you don’t dare ask.

“Give me an hour to get ready ma chérie and we’ll shop till we drop !” She hangs up before you can say anything more. You’ll be lucky to get out of this shopping trip with just the one bag. If Maryse is this motivated to shop there’s no way she’s not going to cajole you into buying at least four other things you don’t need. To survive this day you’re definitely going to need to wear some comfortable shoes and a pretzel the size of your head for lunch. 

Pulling up outside the store, you eye it with more than a little apprehension. It’s as offensively bright as you remember it being. You’re slow to exit Maryse’s car, trying to delay the inevitable. Maryse is quick to link your arms and physically drag you toward to store front. “Do you have any ideas what you want ?” Maryse raises her eyebrow expectantly, just waiting to be unleashed on the all the possibilities in front of her.

“Um I’m thinking babydoll with lace ? Something feminine for sure” Maryse nods approvingly so you feel good about your choice. She hauls you towards the rails none too gently and your search begins. You spend maybe an hour pouring over all the choices and it’s honestly more fun than you thought it’d be. You put that entirely down to Maryse being with you. If she’d turned you down, you’d have been over this whole experience as soon as you set foot in the store.

You go over everything with a critical eye and between the two of you end up with some pretty solid choices. Whatever ends up going home with you is going to be winner and you can tell that Dean’s going to be a very, very happy man. You’re quickly whisked towards the changing rooms so the fashion show can begin.

You know the fashion show is Maryse’s favourite part because it involves two things she loves. Clothes and judging people. Thankfully she’s usually less harsh with you.

“I’ll be out here when you’re done putting on our first choice !” Maryse chirps cheerfully through the curtain.

Your first option is a Maryse choice. It’s black (because you downright refused the pink alternative) with soft ribbon ties that you can just imagine Dean undoing with ease. The thought sends a shiver through you. There’s only a little lace detail on the cups but what little is there is very pretty. The deep V shows off plenty of cleavage and flows down into a dreamy organza skirt with satin trim. It’s a beautiful piece but not what you really had in mind. You don’t feel like Daddy’s baby girl in it. You show it to Maryse anyway.

She studies you carefully before dismissing it with a shake of the head. “It’s not you” Maryse simply says. You’re glad that she agrees. She shoos you back into your little room with quick, dismissive flicks of her hand. You do as your queen demands. It’s easier that way.

The next option is in a royal purple. Not a colour you would have been drawn to yourself but exquisite nonetheless. There’s a bow between your breasts which certainly draws the eye, if the deep cut hadn’t done that anyway. It’s a good, solid option. Except for the corset-like ties at the back. You can imagine Dean’s growls of frustration and as hot as that is, him being grumpy that he can’t unwrap his present isn’t the kind of tone you want to set.

“Oh I like this one. It looks good with your skintone !” Maryse compliments, nodding her approval. You quickly tell her your misgivings. She nods in understanding. “Ah Mike is the same way. Not enough patience for my beautiful corsets.” She shakes her head as if to say ‘What are you going to do ?’ “Don’t worry, we’ll find you something else” You’re quickly sent back to the cubicle to try the next piece on.

This goes on for sometime. A whirlwind of colour, fabric and Maryse’s critical opinion. Everything is beautiful in it’s own way but nothing is quite right for you. Nothing quite matches the vague image you’d had in your mind. The final set is your last chance and if you’re being honest you’ve saved it until last for a reason. It had caught your eye immediately and if it isn’t the one it might actually break your heart. 

It’s a stunning navy colour, a colour which Dean definitely likes to see on you. Well he’s a fan of anything blue next to your skin. There’s a simple triangle strap at the back, so nothing fiddly for Dean to get frustrated with. The floaty skirt splits in the back to show tantalising glimpses of your ass as you move, something else Dean would like for sure. The front is simple but gorgeous and absolutely your favourite part.

It shows off plenty of cleavage which is a definite point in it’s favour. The lace is bold, showing off just enough of your breasts but not giving everything away immediately. The lace underbust gives a peak of your waist and the satin trimmed skirt skates over your thighs, leaving your skin tingling. It’s perfect. You look sexy and more importantly you feel sexy as well.

Maryse grins broadly as soon as you step out of the cubicle. You give her a twirl and she nods approvingly. “This is it. You won’t find anything more perfect than this” She declares, clapping her hands together and you agree. It’s very you. You feel like Dean’s baby girl and you can’t wait to see what Daddy has to say when he sees it for the first time.

The girl at the counter gives you a judgemental look when you hand over your purchase. You don’t care. She’s hasn’t got Dean and she’s certainly never going to experience the fucking of a lifetime that you likely are in your new lingerie. Maryse, ever your defender, gives her an unimpressed look and imperiously hands over her credit card, immediately shushing you when you protest.

“This is my gift to you, think of this as your starter set. If I get you hooked then we can spend more time shopping together. I’ll accept your thanks in the form of lunch"With a swish of hair, she’s already clicking away from you with your bag swinging from her index finger. You scramble after her, thankful you have her as a friend.

It turns you were right to wear the comfy shoes. Maryse drags you in every store that could possibly contain something she might wear and as you suspected you’re convinced into buying things you didn’t need. She’s a devil sometimes. Despite your exhaustion you are glad the shopping trip happened.

Your new lingerie sits tucked away in your closet and you get a little thrill every time you see the pink bag. Something you didn’t thinking would happen. Usually you can’t wait for Dean to come home but now you’re literally counting down the days until your man is once again near you. When the day arrives you’re practically vibrating with nervous energy.

On Maryse’s wise advice (What would you do without her ?), you channel that wild energy into cooking a romantic meal for the two of you. It’s definitely a good idea, Dean always complains about air plane food and it gives you a chance to reconnect a little emotionally. A pre-show to build anticipation for the main event of the evening. In fact you get so lost in preparation and dancing to the radio in the kitchen that you don’t hear the door open. You practically jump out of your skin when a pair of strong arms wrap around you from behind.

"Did ya miss me baby ?” Dean whispers into your ear and your knees immediately go weak in response. The scruff of his beard drags against the delicate shell of your ear and you can’t think any more. He’s been in your home for no more than a minute and you’re already willing to say fuck dinner. God how he affects you.

“Of course I missed you. I always miss you, phone calls just aren’t the same” He’s kissing your neck and you know you were doing something important but fuck if you can remember what it was now. You feel Dean’s sly grin form against your skin.

“Oh but baby girl they were some very, very enjoyable phone calls. I really liked last week’s when you called me from work. I’ve remembered that one a couple times during the long nights away from ya”

Dean may just be the death of you. “I’m going to get changed I smell like the fucking airport. You might wanna check on that pot on the stove babe. Is it supposed to be doing that ?” He slaps your ass and walks away leaving you dazed. You look around confused and finally notice the water boiling over.

“Shit” You exclaim, frantically scrambling to turn the heat down. You take a moment to lean against the counter top next to the oven and get your breath back. If the night continues like this you might not survive it. At least you’d go out happy.

Much to your disappointment things actually cool down with Dean declaring himself 'hungry enough that I could eat like a bear or something’. He kicks his feet up on the kitchen table and you scold him for it. You both slip back into domesticity with ease, casually bickering as you get dinner finished up. You can’t stop smiling as you eat, which has got to look all kinds of gross. You can’t help it though, what with Dean being back home and the happy noises he keeps making while he basically inhales the food you’ve made him. You’d challenge anyone not be deliriously happy under those circumstances. You catch up with one another, exchanging the little stories that you’d forgotten to mention over the phone. It’s nice to just enjoy being in the same room again.

“Hey babe would you mind putting the dishes in the sink ? I’m going to go and change into something a little more comfortable”

He kisses your hair and with an easy nod sets about clearing the table. You bounce up the stairs, beyond ready to get tonight’s show on the road. Oh you can’t wait for Daddy’s reaction. You stand in your small en suite bathroom fussing with your hair and touching up your make up before finally deeming yourself ready. You want everything to be absolutely perfect. You hesitate in the middle of your room, unsure where to display yourself. You finally settle on kneeling in the middle of your bed, hands folded demurely in your lap.

“Baby ?”

Dean calls upstairs, obviously he’d expected you to come right back down. You don’t answer and you soon hear his footfalls on the stairs. “Babe ?” He calls again as he reaches the top. Your breath hitches. “In here Daddy” You call out breathlessly. Dean’s groan is drawn out and it makes you tingle with anticipation. You fight the urge to shift impatiently.

“Whatcha doing up here all alone sweetheart ? Did you leave Daddy with the dishes so you could come play hide and seek” There’s something about the slight change in Dean’s voice when he’s your Daddy that never fails to get you wet. A strength that’s normally concealed, coming out to play just for you.

The door slowly swings open and you bite your lip at way Dean fills the doorway. You can’t wait for your fingers to dig into those broad shoulders, for his big hands to hook under your knees as he slides into you. His strong hips rocking into you just right, the way only he can.

“Oh baby girl. You’ve been very, very good for me haven’t you ? There ain’t a luckier Daddy in the whole world. Stand up for me princess, let me see you”

You do as Daddy asks. You are a good girl after all. You slide off the bed and do a slow turn so your Daddy can fully appreciate your whole outfit. Dean groans loudly as the skirt flairs and he catches sight of your thong and he’s adjusting himself in his jeans when you turn back around.

“Come here sweetheart” It’s a gruff command and you’re moving before you consciously think to, your mind and body beyond ready to be Daddy’s. Dean’s eyes are half-lidded and he’s looking at you like your good enough to eat. Fingers crossed that Daddy decides that you are, there’s nothing hotter than seeing Dean between your parted knees. The width of his shoulder spreading you wider, opening you up for his mouth.

As soon as you’re close enough for his hands to reach, he’s on you. Fingers gripping your thighs, sliding up to cup your hips, dragging over the lace at your waist, skimming the outer edge of your breasts all too briefly before settling one hand at your neck. His thumb rests on the curve of your collar bone, the tips of his fingers brush your jaw. The other hand skims down your body and curls around to rest at the small of your back.

“I’m going to ruin you princess” It’s a quiet promise and you can’t wait for him to keep it. Your first kiss is all slow heat, like Dean is savouring these early moments. You can only melt into him, everything in your world feeling right. The scratch of his beard against your face is a delicious burn you’ve dearly missed. His hand clenches against your back and you can feel the faint scrape of his fingernails on your skin. His tongue curls around yours and you’re in heaven just from this. 

Your arms wrap around his neck needing to be closer, to feel the solidness of his body pressed against yours. His heat seeping into you, warming you from the inside out. Your panties are going to be ruined before the nights over, they feel like they’re half way there already. Dean’s thumb strokes over your collarbone and you half gasp as the slow movement sends spark through your body.

“It’s my job to spoil you baby girl, not the other way around. Not that I’m complaining though. You look good enough to ruin right here, right now. Would you like that princess ? Only having my hands and my dick holding you up ?”

Oh fuck yes you would. You’d like that very, very much. You need that to happen right now in fact.

“I’m not going to do that-“ You whine in disappointment, causing Dean to chuckle darkly ”-instead i’m going to lay you out on our bed, and I’m going to take you apart piece by piece. Until the only thing you know, the only thing you can remember is my name"

You feel light-headed at the thought. “Daddy” It’s barely a whisper as it leaves your mouth, your head spinning with images of what he’s going to do to you. Dean might think he’s the luckiest person in the world but he’s wrong. It’s you. A boyfriend that loves you dearly and a Daddy willing to take you apart all in one tall, handsome package. You are definitely the winner here. He hasn’t even really touched you yet and you’re ready to fall apart in his hands.

Dean’s hand slides down from it’s place at the small of your back, the callouses on his fingers dragging deliciously against your skin and he roughly grabs a handful of your ass. You groan into each others mouths briefly before your lips are pressed together again.

The transition from slow and simmering to fiercely passionate is a quick one.You don’t even notice Dean backing you to towards the bed until the backs of your knees are hitting the mattress. Your back bows as Dean leans into you desperate for more until you fall onto the bed, landing with a soft, muted thud and Dean’s quick to press his body more against yours. Your bodies mould together with ease like they were never separate entities to begin with, the two of you becoming one.

He leans back and you chase his mouth the whole way, not ready to let him go. Your skin is suddenly cold without Dean plastered to the front of your body. His hands drop to the brown belt at his waist and your breath hitches. You watch fascinated as his broad hands deftly flick back the buckle and slide the leather from the loops of his jeans. It drops to the floor with a dull thunk and a shiver of anticipation runs through you. When Dean’s hands reach for the button of his jeans, you raise up on your elbows eager to help.

Daddy stops you with just a look.

You watch the awful tease as the button slips slowly through denim and his zipper is drawn down agonisingly slowly. Maybe it’s not such a slow process at all, perhaps your mind is so fogged with lust and Daddy that time seems to have slowed down around you.

Your mouth waters and gently parts as Dean’s boxer covered cock is revealed, his jeans soon joining his belt on the floor. He settles over you once more, knees astride you, leaving you to look up the length of his body to see his eyes. It’s definitely not a bad view.

“Well what’re you waiting for baby girl. I’m all yours”

You’re on him in a second as soon as permission is granted. Your hands frantic with the need to be at the waistband of his boxers, to finally reveal actual flesh, to finally be able to get your mouth on him. Dean hisses as you draw down his underwear, the fabric catching momentarily on his head. You press a soft, apologetic kiss to his slit drawing another hiss from the man above you. You trail more soft kisses down to his base and slowly drag your tongue back up. Dean’s hips stutter slightly. A twitch that was quickly reigned in. Well you can’t have that.

You slide your mouth over the head of his dick, covering him in wet heat. Your cheeks hollow as you suck, your tongue flicks over him, occasionally pressing against the soft, sensitive spot just under his head. Dean tilts his head back and moans. You bob your head as best you can given the position and soon Dean’s helping you, slowing rocking his hips and sliding his cock over your tongue. Your hands take care of whatever your mouth can’t reach and soon you’re lost in the moment. Nothing outside of the rhythmic slide of Dean’s cock in your mouth exists.

One of his hands cups your face, his thumb pressing against the corner of your mouth. He marvels at the stretch of your lips around him, how you always manage to make him feel so, so good. How’re you always such a good girl for your Daddy.

“Oh princess. I wish you could see yourself. You always look so good like this for me, so perfect. Daddy’s little girl sucking cock like she was made for it” You can’t help but moan at his words. You need to touch yourself, to relieve the ever growing pressure between your legs but you resist. Daddy hasn’t allowed it yet.

You don’t know how long Dean spends thrusting into your mouth, it could be a minute it could be a day but he gently taps your cheek to regain your attention.

“I can’t take any more princess. It’s been too long, I’ll come too soon and I have plans ya know. Besides I need to get my mouth on you like yesterday” He withdraws himself from your mouth and you feel so empty without him.

Dean carefully climbs off the bed, always making sure he doesn’t bump you as he does. Once he’s safely on his feet and he’s quickly flung off his shirt, he tugs your ass to the edge of the bed. He bends over, flipping the floaty skirt of your babydoll up and presses a kiss below your navel as he slides your panties down your legs. The cool air suddenly meeting your hot, wet core makes you gasp and Dean rumble with pleasure at the sound. 

He drops to his knees and slides his hands under your knees, lifting your legs onto his shoulders, completely surrounding himself with you. Dean sucks wet kisses into your thighs and playful bites at your skin, making you whimper with the need for more. The soft stream of air he blows over your clit makes your toes curl and you resist the urge to just drag his mouth to where you need it the most.

His fingers slowly part your lips and he languidly runs his tongue over every inch of you, revelling in your taste and how wet he makes you. He doesn’t stop in one spot too long, just covering as much of you as he can. Savouring your pleased sounds and having your flavour on his tongue. The muscles in your thighs twitch and tense as sparks of pleasure zip from your core up and outward, filling your body with pleasure.

Finally, finally he zeroes in on your clit. He starts with soft kisses that just aren’t enough. Too fleeting, too sweet for you to properly enjoy. A quick sensation that you desperately need more of. Soon his tongue flicks over you and your hips spasm upwards of their own accord. One of his forearms presses you down, limiting your movement and you want to strain against him in protest. His tongue laps over your clit butterfly fast and you’ve gone from not enough to too much too soon. Your breath hitches every other intake of oxygen and your hands grip the sheets, needing something to tether you down.

You can feel your orgasm building but before you can get anywhere close Dean pulls his mouth away. You cry out in frustration. What do you have to do to cum ? Dean chuckles darkly at your impatience and slides a finger inside you, sighing at the feeling of your walls clinging to him. He thrusts slowly, loosing your tightness before adding another finger. Your inner muscles flutter at the intrusion and you can’t help a long, drawn out moan. His thumb swipes over your clitoris and the only reason your hips don’t jackknife off the bed is Dean’s strong forearm still holding you down.

“God you’re so wet for me baby girl. You’re clinging to me like you don’t wanna ever let me go. Did you miss me ? Did you miss having Daddy’s cock inside you ?”

He flicks his thumb rapidly over your clit and you want to answer him, you do really do, you want to be a good girl but your mouth won’t work. You can’t remember how to form words right now. All your concentration is taken up by the sensations Dean’s causing.

“Well princess ?” He asks expectantly. He stops moving and you want to cry with frustration. What was the question ? You can’t remember. Your head feels fuzzy and your skin feels too hot. “I’m waiting baby girl” He taps your clit rapidly and it sends jolts through your body. You can remember, you can do it for Daddy.

“I missed you Daddy. God yes ! Yesyesyes….. I missed your dick so much. Felt empty without you” You manage to get out between moans and sighs of pleasure.

“That’s my girl” He sounds so proud of you.

As your reward for such good behaviour he puts his mouth back on you. Sucking on your clit and sinking his fingers into you over and over until all you’re aware of is the hot feeling Dean’s creating inside you. You feel the pressure building and you’re getting so close, so agonisingly cloes. You’re desperate for him to tip you over the edge.

“Daddy ! Please, Daddy. I need- I want-” You can’t even articulate what it is you want any more. You just want something, anything that’ll get you over the edge. You need Daddy. Somehow, someway.

“Shh, it’s okay Princess you can come if you want to” He soothes you without missing a beat in this increasingly punishing rhythm. With Daddy’s permission you finally give in completely to the pleasure, shuddering and jerking with the power of your orgasm. Dean works you through it, drawing out the sparks until you can’t take any more, simply too sensitive to bear any stimulation.

Dean swipes his mouth with his arm to clear some of your wetness from his mouth. If you could get it together enough to focus on anything that isn’t the ceiling, you’d see his incredibly smug expression. He leaves you limp on the bed for a minute as he raids your bedside cabinet for condoms. He throws one on the bed and turns back to you. Dean lifts you into his arms and lays you out as he likes. He carefully makes sure your head is on a pillow and kisses you softly.

You can taste yourself on his lips and you groan weakly, still not quite recovered. He makes quick work of slicking the condom on and he eases himself between your spread knees. “You were so good baby girl, coming so hard like that for Daddy. Are you ready for me to fuck you now ? Do you want me to fuck you so good you’ll never, ever need anyone else ?”

You nod as enthusiastically as your temporarily drained body can manage, still lost for words. Your mouth parts in a silent gasp as Dean slides his head over your lips once, twice, three times before pressing his dick into your opening. The slick slide of him makes you shudder, already feeling so full before he’s even half inside you. Once he’s thrust all the way inside you he takes a moment to kiss you, letting you both take the time to enjoy being joined together again after so long being apart.

The original rhythm he sets is slow and deep. His dick feels like it drags deliciously against your every spot and you hitch your legs over his hips in an effort to get him deeper inside you, the angle almost perfect.

“Do you know how fucking good you look in this ? How perfect you look ? You’re every one of Daddy’s wet dream come true princess, better even. You’re. So. Fucking. Good”

The last part he punctuates with hard thrusts and you can feel the pressure building inside you once more. His pace picks up gradually and Dean begins panting with the effort. Your arms wrap around his shoulders and your hands finally get into his hair, gripping and tugging without much thought. His head tilts back and you can’t resist being a little bad and sinking your teeth into his exposed throat, not hard enough to break skin but enough to bruise.

Dean’s hips stutter, loosing their rhythm temporarily before getting back on track. You can’t help but feel a little smug at that. Only you do that to Daddy.

Your smugness doesn’t last too long as soon Dean’s driving himself into you hard enough that your dizzy with it.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy !” It’s like the force of him slamming into you is driving the words from your throat. It’s all you can say and you can’t stop.

“That’s it Princess come on my dick, fucking come for your daddy”

Your hand slides over the lace and organza still covering your body and goes straight for your clit, rubbing frantically in an effort to obey Daddy’s command. “Yes oh my god, Daddy!” you yell as you come for the second time, this time on Daddy’s dick. A handful of thrusts later and Dean is crashing over the edge with you.

He lays for a minute panting into your shoulder as he trembles through the last gasps of his orgasm, you absentmindedly stroke his hair as he comes down. The rest of your limbs noodle soft and useless.

“You okay babe ?” He slurs into your shoulder.

Are you okay ? You want to laugh. After sex like that you’re more than okay. You’re floating up in the sky with the clouds and not ready to come down any time soon. You do know one thing for sure. You’ll definitely be buying more lingerie soon.


End file.
